


New Tricks

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Sharing, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rutting, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reluctantly agrees to a thirtieth birthday dinner in an upscale burger joint with Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel.  When Gabe was picking out the gag gift to embarrass his brother's husband with, he probably never <i>dreamed<i> it would go to such good use.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/gifts).



> My amazing friend Shana and I collaborated to write this for our equally amazing friend Michele, who needs **all** the fluffy deancas porn tbh.

“Cas, where’s my good shirt?” Dean yells through the bedroom, head buried in the closet.

“You mean the plaid one?”

“No the other one,” Dean answers, emerging from the closet to see his husband leaning casually against the door frame and doing up the buttons on his own soft blue dress shirt. 

Apart from that, Cas is wearing dark gray socks, pink striped boxers and a smirk and it’s only when Dean notices the last part, that he realizes Cas was messing with him.  He rolls his eyes and goes back into the closet, hiding a fond smile in their impressive collection of button-downs. Granted, most of Dean’s are - in fact - plaid. 

“Sam and Gabe won’t care what you’re wearing Dean, just pick something _you_ like,” Cas chides.

Dean hums and starts carding through the clothes hangers again. He knows Sam and Gabriel won’t care. If he’s honest with himself, he’s just nervous because Cas booked a table at a _gourmet_ burger joint instead of their regular hole-in-the-wall place.

He gives up and picks a shirt at random. It’s plaid. Dean ignores the smirk getting bigger on Cas’ face and walks up to him while putting it on. When he’s close enough to touch, he pulls Cas towards him, resting their foreheads together and slipping his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“Do we have to go? You look good enough to eat, so - ” Dean’s grin is wicked and he kisses Castiel on the soft spot behind his ear. Cas squirms away. 

“Dean, stop distracting me, we have _reservations_ , we’re going.” Cas answers, like cancelling reservations is the most scandalous thing he’s ever heard of. “Besides, it’s your thirtieth, that _requires_ celebration!” He finishes the statement with a kiss on Dean’s nose and flees back into the bathroom to escape Dean’s pout. Dean laughs and finishes dressing.

Cas is right, of course. It’s been ages since they saw Gabriel and though Sammy comes over for dinner at least twice a week, Dean supposes he won’t complain about going out for a change - if only to remind him that nothing beats Dean’s cooking. _Not even those fancy “gourmet burgers” Cas has been raving about_ , Dean thinks, adding the quotation marks in his head. 

He’s known Cas long enough to figure out that the sparkle in his eyes means he thinks this is a great idea, though. It’s the same one he got when he asked Dean out that first time when they were sixteen and Dean hadn’t grown into his ears yet.  He’s determined not to ruin this night for either of them. 

Dean sits on the bed - tying his bootlaces - when Cas finally emerges from the bathroom. He smells divine and Dean’s insides go a little soft when he realizes Cas must’ve bought new cologne for the occasion. He tries to keep the adoration off his face, but he’s not sure he succeeds. 

It doesn’t help against his husband’s disapproving look when Cas sees Dean putting on his shoes on the cream bedroom carpet again, though. Before he can say anything, Dean gets up and dutifully hops to the hallway on his socked foot, carrying the second boot in his hands. It makes Cas laugh -- he knew it would -- and Dean considers it mission accomplished.

All in all, they’re only two minutes late when Dean parks in front of the restaurant. He spots Gabriel’s awful bright red BMW and decides to park his baby as far away from that eyesore as possible. Cas rolls his eyes and Dean pretends he doesn’t see it, shutting the engine off as soon as he’s in the spot. He turns to get out, but Cas puts a hand on his forearm.

His brows are pinched together when he says, “If it’s horrible, we’ll leave, okay? I want you to have a great birthday and that’s more important than - ”

“Hey,” Dean interrupts him gently and wait until Castiel looks him in the eyes, “this is gonna be the best birthday ever, because I get to share it with Sammy and with the love of my life.”

“Who, Gabriel?” Cas asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Of course it’s Gabriel. I’ve been in love with him for years, I’m only staying with you because of your impeccable fashion sense.” Though he ruined the joke by grinning halfway through, Dean still bats his eyelashes to seal the deal and Cas laughs, puts his hand on Dean’s cheek, and pushes his face towards the car door.

“Come on, Romeo, if we wait any longer, they’ll start on the booze without us.”

Dean doubts Sammy would allow it, but he follows Cas out of the car anyway.  Upon entering the restaurant, they’re immediately enveloped by the heavenly smells of food being prepared and the sounds of a bustling kitchen and Cas starts looking around for Sam and Gabriel. 

Dean is distracted, however - surprised to find a homey interior behind the sleek, modern facade. He takes in the dark wooden tables and chairs, the warm off-white walls and the beer bottles lining the shelves behind the bar, different colored labels providing a splash of color. There’s low hanging lights spread around, making the place feel relaxed and cozy. Dean glances at the painting of a cow on the leftmost wall and has to bite back a laugh.

When Castiel spots Sam and Gabe, he takes Dean’s hand and pulls him toward a round table in the corner of the restaurant, smile widening as they get closer.  Gabriel has a look of barely concealed mischief on his face and Dean takes a breath, deciding to steel himself against whatever shenanigans might come out of this evening while he’s at it.

“Cas, Dean, so glad you could make it after all!” Gabriel exclaims with mock-sincerity, spreading his arms wide like he hasn’t seen them in decades and is expecting hugs. 

Castiel and Sammy roll their eyes at the same time and Dean tries to hide his fondness for the three most important people in his life behind a mask of exasperation. He probably fails miserably, but he couldn’t be bothered. The atmosphere of the restaurant is making him feel loose-limbed and they haven’t even started on the beer yet.

After they sit down and get their menus, Dean asks Sam about Jess: “So how’s my beautiful sister-in-law doing, Sammy? Are you feeding her?”

“She’s working her ass off to make the dissertation deadline. I couldn’t be prouder,” Sam says, admiration written all over his face, “Her professors are so impressed, Dean, they’ve offered her a postdoc research position already and it’s only January!”

“That’s my girl,” Dean nods and smiles his way through the ensuing conversation about Jess’ courses and Gabriel’s list of mandatory study snacks. Sam’s smile gets a little tighter at the complete lack of anything resembling real food in that particular list.

Conversation is paused when the waiter comes over to take their orders. Dean hopes his cheeseburger will at least be semi-decent and he tries not to laugh at Sam ordering a caesar salad, as if to counter Gabriel’s candy suggestions of a minute ago. Gabriel is currently trying to flirt his way through the most complicated order of side dishes Dean has ever heard in a burger joint. 

The waiter leaves flustered and they have to call him back because he completely skipped Castiel’s order in the process. When Cas finishes his order, he whispers an apology for his brother’s behavior and the poor waiter looks relieved until Gabriel makes a big show out of acting affronted. He ends it with a wink, though, and waggles his eyebrows for good measure. 

Castiel just shakes his head and asks him about his undoubtedly “ _thrilling”_ job as a plastic surgeon while Sam and Dean fall into a pretty heated conversation about Game of Thrones.

When the food arrives, it looks so delicious Dean almost forgets to be wary about the stuck up _gourmet_ aspect of the burgers. _Almost_.  Until he notices the name of the restaurant is pressed into the buns and the sides are presented in a variety of porcelain bowls, that is. The arguably over the top presentation doesn’t even remotely prepare Dean for his first bite. The beef is obviously prime quality and the red onion tastes like _heaven_ combined with slightly gooey cheddar and fresh tomatoes. 

“Good choice?”  Cas is watching him smugly while he tries to suppress his delighted noises.

Dean just nods and goes back for another bite when Cas squeezes his knee underneath the table. He’s polished off his plate before he knows it and he tries to steal some of Cas’ fries but nearly gets skewered with a fork for his efforts. He grudgingly admits to himself that these burgers did - in fact - rival his cooking and he hopes Sam’s salad was at least mediocre so he doesn’t have to own up to it. 

When Cas is done eating, he casually swaps their plates, though, so Dean can eat his leftover fries anyway. Dean decides that’s true love and munches on them happily while listening to Sam and Gabe arguing over the best Star Trek series, of all things.

He shares a look with Cas that starts of as amusement at their brothers and quickly turns into something grateful and adoring. Dean is enjoying this birthday a lot more than he thought he would and he’s got his husband to thank for it. 

He plants a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips when he thinks Sam and Gabriel aren’t paying attention but gets a whistle for his efforts anyway. 

Dean blushes while Cas clears his throat and announces it’s time for gifts to distract their brothers from teasing. He’s immediately presented with a small box from Castiel, a somewhat larger box from Sammy and a gift bag from Gabriel. 

Dean decides to open Cas’s box first. He’s suddenly very nervous about what he might find in the little box and his fingers fumble with the neat little blue bow on top. When he finally gets the lid off, he’s presented with a _gorgeous_ wrist watch. The band is made out of a matte black metal and the clock face is dark gray.

Dean turns to Cas in awe and breathes, “Wow, Cas, this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Cas just smiles and takes the watch out of the box, flipping it over and presenting the back of the clock face to him, showing Dean’s engraved initials.  Dean kisses him hard, not caring about Sam or Gabriel this time, and sticks out his left wrist so Cas can put it on him.

“I love it,” Dean beams when Cas closes the clasp, and he plants another kiss on him for good measure.

“I knew you would,” Cas says, but Dean notices a hint of relief in his eyes anyway. He squeezes Cas’ hand and reaches for Sammy’s box. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean laughs when he opens the box to find a great bottle of whiskey and two nice glasses to go with it. He winks and says, “I knew you loved me all along!” avoiding Sam’s fist when he tries to punch him in the arm good-naturedly.

Last up is Gabriel’s gift bag. Dean is still laughing at his brother when he parts the paper inside the bag and feels around for the gift. Soft fabric brushes his fingers and he takes it out of the bag to get a look at it. He promptly turns bright red when he realizes he’s holding a pair of white satin panties -- or at least he thinks he does because he suddenly feels about a million degrees hotter, approximately. The back of the [panties](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v4/861029815_1/free-shipping-Modal-sexy-lace-transparent-temptation-women-s-low-waist-panties-Seamless-underwear-lingerie.jpg) is completely see through with delicate floral patterns in the lace. 

Dean tries to clear his throat, but lets out a weird raspy sound instead. Castiel, on the other hand, looks totally on board with this gift and even though Dean is probably the only one to notice the minute clenching of his husband’s jaw, he stuffs the panties back into the bag before Cas starts ravishing him right there on the table.

“Huh?” Gabriel says, nudging Dean’s foot under the table and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. His face says he thinks this was the best idea he’s ever had and he doesn’t really need Dean’s confirmation, though. “You’re thirty now, Dean, time to spice things up in the bedroom!” 

“Um, th-thanks, Gabriel, I appreciate it," Dean stammers before taking a gulp of his lukewarm beer and rubbing the back of his neck as he waits patiently for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

Sam snorts. 

“I doubt they’ll actually use them, but nice one, Gabe.” They only just fall short of actually _fistbumping_ , but Dean blushes harder nonetheless and it seems to snap Castiel out of his - definitely inappropriate - thoughts. 

Gabriel is clearly trying hard not to laugh out loud but his shoulders are shaking and he’s gonna bite through his bottom lip any second now.  Dean puts the bag under his seat and exclaims loudly, “Okay, we’re all on the same page here and this conversation is officially _over_. Deep Space Nine was way better than Next Generation, anyway.”

Just like that, Sam and Gabriel start their bickering from before back up as if they never even stopped.

“Good strategy,” Castiel says with a wink, then gives Dean a heated look. “We’ll try it, though? The panties?”

Dean is actually insanely curious about how they’ll feel on his skin and he feels his face heat up again at the thought. Cas smirks and calls the waiter over for the longest dessert of Dean’s life.

 

 

“I can’t _believe_ I let you talk me into this,” Dean calls through the bathroom door as he looks himself up and down in the mirror.

“I don’t remember it requiring much convincing, Dean,” Castiel replies matter-of-factly.

Dean stares at himself in the mirror again, turning to get an eyeful of the way the delicate white panties cling to the curve of his ass.  They’re as soft as he thought they’d be, silken against his skin.  He turns again and bites at his lip as he looks at the softness of his stomach.  No matter how many times Cas compliments Dean’s body, he’s pretty sure he’ll always be a _little_ insecure about his lack of a six-pack.

“Are you gonna come out tonight?”  Castiel’s voice is softer through the door now, as though his face is right next to it.

“I dunno about this, Cas,” Dean says, biting at his bottom lip again.  “What if you don’t like them _on_ me?”

There’s a short pause before Castiel says, “I will.  But _if_ I don’t, you can take them off and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“Okay, but what if _I_ don’t like them on me?”

“Then take them off and come out; we’ll pretend this never happened,” Castiel replies with no hesitation.

As usual, his husband’s words are exactly what he needed to hear, exactly when he needed to hear them.  Dean swallows down the nervous butterflies that have escaped from his stomach to his chest, readjusts the silky panties over his hips, and reaches for the door handle as the hot prickle on the back of his neck grows exponentially hotter.   _Now or never_ , he tells himself as he pulls the door open to reveal himself - and his panties - to Castiel.

Castiel’s breath hitches, his eyes widening as he lets his gaze travel slowly down Dean’s body before he breathes out a soft, “ _Wow_.”

Without giving Dean time for second thoughts, Cas steps forward to kiss him; a slow, deep kiss that makes Dean’s toes curl against the soft carpet as he leans into the reassuring touch.  Castiel’s thumbs tease at the waistband of Dean’s panties, fingers clinging to the delicate lace stretched tight over his ass.  It’s like muscle memory when Dean reaches up to take Castiel’s face in his hands and kiss him back just as hard.

They pull apart slowly, Cas’ thumbs dipping under the panties’ elastic band to stroke the skin beneath.  Dean presses their foreheads together, his heart racing at the feel of Castiel’s slowly hardening cock against his own, and steals another kiss.  

“You look gorgeous,” Castiel murmurs when they break apart again. 

He bites his bottom lip thoughtfully before threading their fingers together and tugging Dean away from the bathroom door.  Dean’s assumption that they’re going straight to the bed is quickly proven wrong when Castiel pulls him to the overstuffed chair in the corner and sits down.  He sprawls out, clad only in underwear and a lazy smile as he tugs at Dean’s hand again in a silent invitation to join him.

“You just want a lapdance,” Dean says, trying to hide a smile.

“Uh-huh,” Castiel answers, his lip caught coyly between his teeth again.  “You gonna give me one?"

“Hm,” Dean hums, letting himself be pulled slowly forward until he’s straddling Castiel’s hips.  Even as he’s settling into a comfortable position, he can’t resist whispering, “Since it’s _my_ birthday, shouldn’t I be the one getting a lapdance.”

“That’s a compelling argument,” Castiel whispers in return, his hands finding Dean’s hips and his thumbs once more slipping under the waistband of his panties.  “But it seems as though _you’re_ on _my_ lap.”

Dean’s breath comes quick and shallow as Castiel’s hands guide him in a slow, rolling motion, dragging their cocks together.  A strangled sound of pleasure slips out between his parted lips at the feel of the soft panties dragging against his skin.  He bends down to kiss Castiel, his fingers tangling in his husband’s hair as he does so.  Their lips meet on an urgent huff of breath that gives way to a string of panting kisses.

With Castiel’s urging, Dean’s knees slip wider until he can easily roll his hips.  Cas’ breath grows more and more ragged, his kisses more and more distracted as Dean uses the leverage he’s gained to grind down as hard as he can.  He lets his lips slip to Castiel’s ear, then to his neck, reveling in the uneven rhythm of his weak upward thrusts.

“Jesus,” Cas groans, his head leaned back against the chair as he struggles to catch a breath.  “You’re killing me here.”

“You wanted a lapdance,” Dean reminds him, equally breathless.  

He stops grinding long enough to reach between their bodies and run his fingers over the precome wetness of his silken panties.  The easy slide makes his whole body tighten with need and he can’t resist doing it again.  His thighs shake as he curls forward for another kiss, his tongue teasing against the swell of Castiel’s lower lip.  All thoughts of teasing are lost when Cas surges up to meet him, all raw power and unchecked need.  

Dean barely notices that Castiel’s arms are slipping around his waist until he’s being set carefully on his feet, his body pulled flush against his lover’s as they make their way the short distance to the bed.  Dean’s thighs hit first and he loses his balance, falling backward with Cas close behind.  The heat in Castiel’s lust-glazed eyes is unmistakable as he crawls onto the bed, urging Dean up to a more comfortable position before settling in himself.

“Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?”  Each word of the question is pressed with a kiss into the skin of Dean’s throat even as Castiel finds a steadier rhythm rutting against his thigh.  Without giving Dean a chance to respond, Cas presses on with a growled, “Because you _do_.”

If Dean thought he couldn’t blush any hotter, he was wrong.  His hands find Castiel’s hips, sliding and pushing impatiently at his underwear until he can slip his fingers beneath and let his fingertips dig into the thick muscles of Castiel’s ass.  He pulls down hard, arching up to meet each slow thrust, need pooled like thick lava in the pit of his stomach.  His breath comes in ragged little gasps as he tries to form a coherent response.

“You always look gorgeous,” Castiel murmurs into the hollow beneath Dean’s ear.  “But, _God_ , you are stunning tonight.”

Dean squirms, biting his lips together to try to stifle a moan - with little success.  He pulls harder at Castiel’s body, turning his head to try to catch his lips in a kiss.  Cas happily obliges, their lips sliding together spit-slick and filthy as they rut in the middle of the bed like the horny teenagers they once were.  The kiss doesn’t last nearly long enough, but Castiel’s teeth drag at the curve of Dean’s jaw before nipping at his throat.  

It’s not long before Dean gives up any pretense of being quiet, his throaty moans flowing easily with each sharp jerk of Castiel’s cock against his own.  The low sounds of pleasure only spur Cas on, his biting kisses traveling further and further down Dean’s neck until he’s nuzzling at Dean’s shoulder, his body coiled tight as he takes one deep breath after another.  Dean can only protest weakly when the rutting stops, but he’s _definitely_ not disappointed with what comes next.

Castiel’s breath is hot and wet against Dean’s chest, kiss after wet kiss pressed in a meandering trail that leads first to his right nipple, then to his left.  Cas takes his time, the pad of his thumb dragging over sensitive flesh as he alternates teasing flicks of his tongue tip with sucking kisses.  Dean’s body bows up, his breath caught around a needy whimper in his throat as his husband hits all the right spots.  His fingers tremble as he pushes them through Castiel’s hair again, pushing the sweaty strands back from his forehead before grabbing a handful.

Ever one to take a hint easily, Cas presses a gentle kiss to each of Dean’s nipples in turn, then sneaks up to steal another kiss from his lips before heading down again.  He sucks and nips, his palms dragging against Dean’s sweaty skin as he makes his way over the softness of Dean’s belly.  His stubble tickles and it isn’t long before Dean is squirming, his grip in Castiel’s hair tightening even as his cock strains against the delicate fabric of his panties.

When Castiel’s fingers reach his panties, curling around the hardness of his shaft and stroking before nimbly making their way to tease against his cockhead; Dean finds himself suddenly, _acutely_ aware of the fact that he’s wearing _panties_.  Cas whispers sweet words of adoration against his stomach, words that curl around Dean’s ribs and pull tight even as the flick of Castiel’s thumb against the head of his cock sends him grabbing at the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean whispers.  He pushes impatiently at Castiel’s head, his fingers shaking with the need that’s coursing through his body as he gasps out, “I wanna feel your lips, Cas.”

The words are barely out of Dean’s mouth before Castiel is scrambling to pull his pretty, silky panties out of the way.  He lets his lips linger on Dean’s stomach, then down over the jut of his hipbone.  Dean squirms, pushing his hips up, trying to somehow get Castiel’s mouth on his cock _now_ , but Cas kisses his upper thigh instead, then mouths at  the precome soaked panties that are now tight under Dean’s balls.  A low, obscene sound rumbles from Castiel’s throat as he nuzzles his way to the base of Dean’s cock.

A thrill runs through Dean like an electric shock at the hot, hard breaths wetting his skin.  He releases the sheets only to grab another handful of hair and pull Castiel’s mouth harder against his body.  With pleased growls and open-mouthed kisses, Cas makes his way to the head of Dean’s cock, then engulfs him in one smooth motion.  A choked sound of pleasure is all Dean can manage at the heat of Castiel’s lips pulled tight around him.

He opens his mouth to say something, though nothing more eloquent than “fuck” comes to mind before he closes it again.  With his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Dean clings to Castiel’s hair, trying to fight down the overwhelming and _way_ too quick tide of pleasure that threatens to drown him.  Cas bobs quickly down and up again, his tongue dragging an almost unbearably hot path up the underside of Dean’s cock.  

Dean plants his feet against the bed and starts to thrust up into Castiel’s mouth, gently at first, then harder as he loses himself in how _amazing_ the wet heat of Castiel’s tongue feels against his flesh.  His gasped moans turn to a string of “oh, God”s and “so good”s and Cas follows along with his every motion, sucking hard for a moment, then letting his cock slip between slick lips without much friction at all.

Just as quickly as he started, Dean’s rhythm falls apart and his ass drops back to the bed and he grabs for the sheets.  Without missing a beat, Castiel pushes himself up to his elbows and knees for better leverage and starts to suck Dean off in earnest.  His lips slide easily, his tongue dancing over slicked skin as his thumbs hook under the waistband of Dean’s panties and pull the lace material up hard against his skin.  With one hand twisted firmly in the sheets, Dean reaches down to grab Castiel’s hair again with the other.

Heat pools around the base of his spine as he forces his eyes open to look down at Castiel, whose blue eyes are half-closed with bliss.  The sight of his lips stretched around Dean’s cock and the way his jaw works as he tries to let the head slide into his throat is almost enough to send Dean falling right over the edge of orgasm.  He presses his thumb against Castiel’s cheek, so he can feel his cock move against it from the inside.

Castiel’s unfocused gaze settles on Dean’s and he starts to suck hard again, his hands slipping each time he tries to grip Dean’s hips.  Dean holds his lover’s gaze for as long as he can before he arches up, panting out a strained warning.  Cas’ lips seal around his cock, tight and hard as the fire that’s been building in the middle of him finally spills over and he comes.  A flood of hot, thick liquid filling Castiel’s mouth as he tries to swallow it all down at once and ends up half-choking instead.

Dean pets feverishly through Castiel’s hair, his fingers shaking as his cock twitches and jerks and spills its last against Castiel’s already slick lips.  Dean lets himself fall back to the bed in a heap, his chest heaving with each struggling breath as Castiel nuzzles at the base of his cock again, obscene slurping sounds drifting up to Dean’s ears like music.  He tries to catch his breath as his heart threatens to thump its way right out of his chest at any moment.

His hands feel clumsy, uncoordinated as he reaches down to pull Castiel up by his head and into a deep, tongue-fucking kiss.  Castiel’s body shakes against Dean’s, his kiss hungry as his fingers still tease at the waistband of Dean’s panties, pulling against the soft fabric and slipping in spilled come.   Dean holds Castiel’s mouth against his own, licking and kissing the taste of his come from his husband’s flesh even as he starts to stroke Castiel’s cock.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas groans against Dean’s lips as soon as they pull apart for half a second, his voice shot through with need as he fucks into the circle of Dean’s fingers. 

“I’ve got you,” Dean answers.

It doesn’t take much more; a stroke and twist and the swipe of Dean’s thumb over the head of Castiel’s cock.  With a surprised gasp and a soft moan, Castiel comes all over Dean’s softened cock and his stomach.  They fall head first into another kiss, long and tender as Dean strokes Cas through orgasm and until he’s squirming with overstimulation.

Neither man speaks for a while after Castiel collapses on Dean’s chest, his face buried in Dean’s neck.  Their hearts race together, their breath ragged and the stench of sex filling the air around them.  Dean finally lets out a long sigh, his fingertips trailing lazily up and down the valley of Castiel’s spine.  A moment later, Cas sighs too, as though in answer.

“Happy birthday to _me_ ,” Dean says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he finally moves - but only enough to plant a gentle kiss against Castiel’s mussed hair.

“Mmhmm,” Castiel agrees, nuzzling at Dean’s earlobe.  He shifts upward, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth and adds, “I’ve _got_ to thank my brother for those panties.”

The heat spreads across the back of Dean’s neck again in an instant at the reminder of how the panties came into their possession.  He takes his husband’s face gently in both hands and looks him straight in the eye to whisper, “Don’t you _dare_.”

 

 


End file.
